Silence
by OceanSunrise32
Summary: Sometimes, a silence can say a thousand words... Pre-Poof episodes. Oneshot.


The room was cold and silent. The moist, stone walls provided no heat, causing those imprisoned to shiver. One's breath would be shown as a sparkling mist, soon fading into the cool air circulating within the small chamber. A few holes on the outer wall would barely let in a few drops of sunlight throughout the day; nighttime, the current time, only grew light when the full moon shone brightly through the clouds.

Three figures sat at separate corners of the small cell; two in the back, one by the bars. Huddled on his own in the corner, sat a man. He sat cross legged, staring down at his lap. Tears stung his emerald green eyes. The wings on his back drooped greatly. He sniffed; he never thought it would happen like this. He never meant to hurt her. He only made a few jokes that may have been…well…insulting. But in a joking way! He…didn't… He bit his lip. He had no excuse. One tear slipped down his cheek. He really didn't think he could make it up this time.

Sitting in the opposite corner in the back was a little boy. This boy could be mistaken for ordinary; he was anything but. The pink cap that usually sat upon his head now was clutched in his hands. Unwillingly, he felt hot tears roll down his cheek. How did this happen?

He couldn't remember exactly. Cosmo and Wanda… he didn't know what happened between them. His godparents happened to be arguing when he came home from school. Instead of stopping the second he walked in, they completely ignored him, and went on yelling. Sure, he's witnessed a fair share of their fights, but none had been as serious as this one. If one were there, they would've also seen Wanda's hair set ablaze in anger, but her cheeks tear-stained. They could've possibly noticed the thick trail of tears running down Cosmo's face, an expression of nothing but a serious nature, a look very, very rare on him. Within the few seconds that he got them to notice him, they had pointed out rather harshly that it had nothing to do with him. He must have looked shocked at their tone, because both of them seemed to faze for a split second, then turn back to each other. Another powerful argument sprang up, before they entered.

This army of… creatures (they seemed much too inhuman to be called anything but) were clothed head-to-toe in army black and it was obvious how they had found their future captors: Cosmo and Wanda's raised voices were not easy to ignore. They had burst into his bedroom, demanding that he and his two fairies surrender. Naturally, they attempted to fight back, but it was in vain. They were easily outnumbered, and then carried away. He was carried by two men, with Cosmo and Wanda in separate butterfly nets, their wands yanked from there grasps. He remembered the horrified looks on their faces when two men walked over, and pulled away their wands. Without hesitation, the men snapped the wands in half with their bare hands. They sneered as the fairies gasped in shock, not having enough time to retaliate when two others snuck up from behind and trapped them in the nets. Cosmo and Wanda were carried out first. He, Timmy, was too frightened and shocked to do anything when carried out himself.

They were taken through a portal at the end of the hallway, and arrived in front of a rather large prison cell. Godparents and godchild were promptly thrown in, left alone in the dark cell.

Now he sat there, biting his lip. Timmy turned further toward the wall he was leaning on, the green-haired fairy now within his direct line of vision. He watched as the man reached a hand from his lap to swipe his wrist across his face. As he did so, he noticed the boy staring at him sadly. Timmy offered a small smile, but his face fell when his Godfather turned his head away quickly. The boy's lip trembled and he dropped his face into his hands with small dry sobs.

The other sitting by the bars looked out into the dank corridor. Silent sobs escaped her as she wallowed in her worries. First, they argued, and now they ended up here. This definitely wasn't suspected.

She trembled in the draft of the hallway, and heard both her husband and godson gasp as they followed suit. None of them were wearing anything fit for the temperature of this room.

Her eyes glazed over from her cold stare at the floor as she thought about earlier. A few insults here, and few insults there, she finally had enough and started a huge argument with him. Sure, she didn't mean any of the things she had said. But…no, she couldn't say he deserved to have her insult him, despite all of the times he insulted her.

She let out a loud sob, and buried her face in her hands.

The green-haired fairy looked up, startled, when he heard the loud sob. His eyes instantly flew to his wife, who he could see was curled up, face hidden. He bit his lip. Even though she might not forgive him, he knew she still deserved his apologies. With a moment of hesitation, and a small sigh, he got up and slowly made his way to her corner of the room.

The pink-hatted boy twitched when he heard his godfather stirring. Head shot up to watch as he made his way towards Wanda. He lifted an eyebrow, confusion plastered on his face.

Wanda jumped slightly when she felt a hand gently touch her left shoulder. Not bothering to wipe her tear-stained cheeks, she looked up and instantly saw the dazzling green eyes before her. They looked utterly saddened. She got lost in the looks those eyes gave before she heard,

"Can I sit down?"

Mentally shaking herself from her daze, she nodded.

Cosmo sat down next to her. He fiddled with his fingers before he said, "I'm sorry."

She didn't respond.

Sigh. "I didn't mean anything I said. I promise." His voice gained an octave in desperation.

She just looked at him.


End file.
